List of Rosie characters
This is a list of characters who appeared in Rosie. Main character Rosie Bodelin Rosie Bodelin (voiced by Jodie Forrest in the Pilot; Anaïs Demoustier in the French dub) is the titular character of the series. Rosie is a lazy, deadpan, antisocial, and sarcastic young girl with a cynical view on the world around her who would rather do nothing all day. Because of this, she is usually seen inside the comfort of her home either sitting in front of the TV or talks to her imaginary friend, Blackie, instead of going out to make any real friends. Though, she would often get bored and would have no choice but to see her neighbor, Olive, to bother him a little. Humans Olive Chatou Olive Chatou (voiced by Sharon Mann in the Pilot; Bernadette Ferry for Season 1 in the French dub; Nathalie Bienaimé for Season 2) is Rosie's next-door neighbor. He is a cheerful young boy who wants to be friends with Rosie, but he's frequency a victim of Rosie's many wildest ideas. Olive would follows her everywhere and tends to idolize her, despite being taken advantage by her. Delphine Bodelin Delphine Bodelin (voiced by Milane Kang in the Pilot; Bernadette Ferry for Season 1 in the French dub; Frédérique Marlot for Season 2) is Rosie's doting mother. She would often try to get her daughter see other people and make friends instead of seeing her watching TV all day inside her house. Delphine is usually seen either by her shadow or her voice in Season 1, but starting in Season 2 she makes her physical appearance. Dr. Charlebois Dr. Charlebois (voiced by Emmanuel Fouquet in the French dub) is a physician. Rosie is usually his patient. Anne-Flo Calendula Anémone-Florette "Anne-Flo" Calendula (voiced by Fanny Bloch in the French dub) is Rosie Bodelin's new neighbor who's introduced in Season 2. She is a pretty, perfect, and over-achieving young girl who's very strict on education and it's mentioned that she constantly strives for excellence in school and does 14 extracurricular activities. A polar opposite of her best enemy Rosie, she is as stingy and boastful as her mother and she would do whatever it takes to please her parents. Eve Calendula Eve Calendula (voiced by Nathalie Bienaimé in the French dub) is Anne-Flo's mother. Eve Calendula is a strict woman, pinch and pretentious, who esteems nobody and wants to always look perfect in front of her neighbors. Brice Calendula Brice Calendula (voiced by Martial Le Minoux in the French dub) is Anne-Flo's father. Patrick Chatou Patrick Chatou (voiced by Martial Le Minoux in the French dub) is Olive's father. Mrs. Chatou Mrs. Chatou is Olive's mother. Suzie Bodelin Suzie Bodelin (voiced by Nathalie Bienaimé in the French dub) is Rosie's grandmother. Miguel Miguel is a local ice-cream vendor. Imaginary characters Blackie Blackie (sound-effects provided by Romain Gadiou) is Rosie's imaginary friend. Despite his name, Blackie is a green sheep who doesn't speak and he is a reflection of her imagination. Francis Francis is another one of Rosie's imaginary friend. He's a pink fox who usually antagonize Rosie. The Nanny The Nanny is another one of Rosie's imaginary friend. She's a blue cow who's Rosie's "nanny". Category:Characters Category:Lists